yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160605014611
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês um artigo de complementação ao conteúdo do último artigo postado. Se você não leu o último artigo e não sabe do que estou falando, você pode lê-lo aqui: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 7: Tempo de Efeito Rápido. 'Como Lidar com a Fase de Apoio, Fase Final e Etapa Final da Fase de Batalha' Eu recebo um monte de perguntas sobre este pequeno enigma. As vezes eu vejo jogadores na minha região cada um ativar um Garunix ao mesmo tempo, e destruí-los ao mesmo tempo. Algumas vezes eu vejo-os devolver Laquari ao mesmo tempo, e Invocar Murmillo ao mesmo tempo, e escolher como alvo e destruir seus Murmillos ao mesmo tempo. Outras vezes eu vejo-os adicionar Bujingi Crane para a mão ao mesmo tempo, depois descartam Bujingi Turtle ao mesmo tempo. Não é assim que funciona. Eu sinto que todos vocês devem ser informados de como fazer essas ações. Então, leia este artigo, e tire suas dúvidas sobre estas Fases e como elas funcionam. Agradecimentos especiais à Konami, por providenciar informação e imagens críticas para a lição de hoje. Senhoras e Senhores, deixe-me lembrá-los de uma das melhores ferramentas da Konami para compreensão do jogo: A página "A Utilização dos Efeitos Rápidos". Ela é essencial para a compreensão das coisas, especialmente na lição de hoje. Este gráfico no final dessa página será ele mesmo muito fundamental. Mantenha-o acessível em todos os momentos, e você vai fazer um favor enorme a você mesmo. Obrigado novamente à Konami, por produzir esta imagem. thumb|center|600px|Clique na imagem para ampliá-la. Quando a Fase de Apoio, a Fase Final e a Etapa Final da Fase de Batalha começam cada uma, o Duelista do Turno reside no topo deste gráfico. Siga este gráfico ao pé da letra. "Mas o que eu faço se nenhum duelista quer agir, mas alguém tem algo obrigatório que eles tem que fazer durante aquela fase/etapa?" Então você não pode terminar a fase/etapa agora, pode? Mas isso não é tudo. Uma vez que você não pode terminar a fase/etapa, nós seguimos o gráfico novamente. Veja como ele pergunta se ambos os duelistas concordam em terminar a fase/etapa, e como você volta para o topo do gráfico se os duelistas não concordarem em terminá-la? Nós verificamos com o Duelista do Turno primeiro, quando vemos se os duelistas concordam em terminar uma fase/etapa. Um duelista que tem negócios obrigatórios inacabados na fase/etapa não pode concordar em terminar a fase/etapa, ele deve dizer "Eu não concordo em terminá-la", e assim, ele tem que retroceder todo o caminho de volta ao topo do gráfico. Quando um duelista diz "Eu não concordo em terminá-la" e nos joga de volta ao topo do gráfico, é porque eles tem algum negócio obrigatório inacabado na fase/etapa, eles não podem passar legalmente, eles devem agir. Não importa como eles agem: eles podem fazer qualquer ação de forma legal para o momento. Eles podem escolher lidar com algum negócio obrigatório inacabado, ou eles podem fazer outra coisa. Então, como isso é importante? Em dez segundos, eu venho com: Dragon Rulers. Super Rejuvenation. Spellbook of Judgment. Bujin Yamato. Fire Kings. Gladiator Beasts. Justice of Prophecy. Genex Neutron. Ah, uma última coisa: Vamos aprender a como lidar com o Limite do Tamanho de Mão! Você só descarta para o Limite do Tamanho de Mão uma vez quando você estiver acabado com todo este vai-e-vem durante a Fase Final: Tamanho do Limite de Mão é um das últimas coisas em um turno. Existem algumas "regras especias que devemos seguir" durante este procedimento. Uma vez que você descarte pelo Limite do Tamanho de Mão, siga o gráfico. thumb|center|600px|Clique na imagem para ampliá-la. As Caixas B e C deste gráfico são essencialmente "mortas" para nós enquanto estivermos realizando a Verificação do Limite do Tamanho de Mão no fim da Fase Final. Vou explicar mais detalhadamente. Descartar pelo Limite do Tamanho de Mão é uma ação sem Velocidade de Magia. Se algo for disparado pelo descarte - isto é na caixa acima da Caixa B - ele pode ativar, e a Corrente pode ser construída normalmente (na Caixa D). Se nada for disparado pelo descarte, então você iria prosseguir normalmente para as Caixas B e C, mas essas caixas são "mortas" para nós neste caso: duelistas não podem ativar coisas neste ponto do gráfico, enquanto o Limite do Tamanho de Mão está sendo verificado. Então, presuma que eu descarto 3 "The White Stone of Legend" pela Verificação do Limite do Tamanho de Mão, levando a minha mão de 9 para 6. Isso dispara as Stones, que ativam. Nós passamos para a Caixa D, e ambos os duelistas podem adicionar à Corrente assim como em qualquer outro momento no turno. Digamos que eu ative Super Rejuvenation em Corrente, levando minha mão à 5. Rejuv resolve, configurando uma ação obrigatória que eu devo fazer na Fase Final deste turno, então cada Stone adiciona um BEWD para a minha mão, levando minha mão até 8. Isso não dispara nada, então nós passamos através das caixas mortas B e C. Opa, eu tenho negócios obrigatórios inacabados na fase de novo. Eu sou essencialmente expulso do procedimento de Verificação do Tamanho do Limite de Mão, de volta para a parte "regular" da Fase Final. Isto significa que, desde que eu tenha Rejuv como negócio obrigatório inacabado, eu não posso fazer um movimento para terminar a Fase novamente, a menos que o negócio for tratado. Além disso, uma vez que fomos jogados de volta na parte "regular", eu não sou obrigado a lidar com esse negócio obrigatório inacabado de Rejuv a menos que seja a única ação que eu posso fazer. Eu posso fazer outras coisas, como ativar todos os tipos de coisas que poderiam, digamos por exemplo, descartar um monstro do Tipo Dragão da minha mão e aumentar o número de cards que um Rejuvenation compraria para mim. Artigo em inglês: How to Handle the Standby Phase, End Phase, and End Step of the Battle Phase. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 01h46min de 5 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)